


you're in a car with a beautiful boy

by amechanias



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: How Do I Tag, Inspired by Richard Siken, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amechanias/pseuds/amechanias
Summary: kevin is in his car, neil besides him and feelings are overflowing without either of them truly knowing why.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Neil Josten
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	you're in a car with a beautiful boy

**Author's Note:**

> proofreading is overrated. anyway i'm a slut for richard siken, i'm a slut for daysten and yall have to put up with it and my writing 🔪

Kevin Day never knew quiet.

It was always thundering heartbeats and swallowed screams, or flashes of pain speaking in self-deprecating words in his mind at two in the morning. Sometimes it was waves of chaos and choked tears and he never knew if it was his, or Jean's, or Nicky's, or his mother's. Kevin always had background noises he desperately tried to quiet down.

But right now, everything was silent. And Neil was by his side.

He looked like a fallen angel, scars and skin glistening in the street lights and Kevin didn't truly know if the flickers in his eyes were shooting stars or shattered glass. He was staring at the midnight sky inside Kevin's car, eyes slowly falling shut but fighting to stay awake. It was strangely fascinating, the way Neil always seemed to fight.

Kevin didn't even know how they ended up here. He was just driving, sometimes saying two or three words while Neil was carrying the conversation. They left Eden's Twilight early tonight without really knowing why. Maybe it was too loud, maybe there were too many people. When they were together, everyone else was too many. So they drove and when Kevin didn't take the road to Palmetto, Neil didn't question it. He trusted him.

So now they were sitting in the same car, a little later in the night, staring at the starry sky like the secrets of the universe were hidden in it. None of them said anything. They never had to.

And while Kevin was trying his best to focus on the stars, his mind - at peace for the first time in years - wandered in places he always thought dangerous. He thought about Neil. Neil and his passion-filled eyes. Neil and his crooked smirk. Neil and his insecurities talking to Kevin on the court. Neil and his determination facing the Raven. Neil's eyes. Neil's heart. Neil, Neil, Neil. Neil's mouth on his.

And it was like an adrenaline rush, like he was drunk on something much more powerful than alcohol, like nothing in the world could stop him from grabbing his childhood sweetheart and kissing him until they were both left breathless on the backseats, lips aching and heart hopelessly wanting more. Kevin felt like he committed a crime, thinking about him that way. But after everything he already did was another sin really so important?

He thought about coming home with him every night. Holding hands for everyone to see like they didn't care, talking about future vacations, about Dan's national team, about the times they thought being alone together was insurmountable. Riko's wounds were healed. There was nothing to worry about anymore and everything was alright.

In reality, Kevin was shaking, gripping the gear lever like it was the only thing that could remind himself that it was only a fantasy. Riko's wounds were still fresh and Kevin didn't even dare to breathe.

And suddenly, Neil's hand was on his.

His hand was rough, a little smaller than his, but Kevin stopped shaking and it took a few seconds until his heart drowned. But he wasn't suffocating like he was all those years ago. He drowned in feelings he tried to hide all those years, in the stolen glances and the brush of fingertips and late training and the longing nights filled with memories. He drowned in prayers and irregular breathing and Neil's scent, taste, touch. Neil, Neil, Neil.

It was all too much, but in a way he finally felt at peace. Like he discovered something he doesn't have a name for, something millions of historians couldn't possibly convey. It was all so conflicting, it was all so calming.

So, in a burst of courage, Kevin squeezed Neil's hand. And Neil squeezed it back. None of them said a word. They didn't need to.

Everything was alright. Everything was quiet.


End file.
